Letting Go
by kyria hyuuga
Summary: Sam Uley could not let her go away from the pack. Why? Even he does not know. And when she falls in love with his best buddy Jake, just what would Sam Uley do with Leah Clearwater. Finally its payback. This is the world where Jake did not imprint on Nessi


Letting Go

**Letting Go**

**Summary: Sam Uley could not let her go away from the pack. Why? Even he does not know. And when she falls in love with his best buddy Jake, just what would Sam Uley do with Leah Clearwater. Finally its payback. This is the world where Jake did not imprint on Nessie**

**Chapter One: When She Goes**

Sam Uley looked at her from the sidelines. Her angelic face turned skyward, her cheeks streaming with tears. The short blonde hair almost reached her shoulders now, and was splattered all over the ground. She was crying yet again. For her father, for her life, for him. He knew he was one of the reasons Leah Clearwater cried.

He wanted to reach out to her, and tell her it will be okay. He wanted to touch her face and tell her its okay. But he couldn't. He already imprinted on her cousin. It was Emily whom he loved. Emily! But why was there this hollow space that ached for Leah? Why did he feel so lost when she left the pack? No, he smiled ruefully, he did not feel hollow that she left the pack; in fact he did not give a damn. But he felt hollow because she left him.

And now, the fight over, everyone is happy. The Cullens went to Isle Esme to show Nessie where she was born. Kim, Jared, Rachel and Paul went with Old Quil and Quil to visit Claire. Embry was actually having fun in Billy's kitchen, Sue was with Charlie, he's with Emily and Leah had no one. Jake too did not have anyone. How fortunate.

Suddenly Sam heard footsteps approaching Leah, he poised for a battle. But then the person came out and it was Jacob. Leah's Alpha. He looked at Leah for a while and Jake approached her. A whisper of a smile traced Leah's lips.

"Thinking about your Sam again?" Jacob laughed when Lea seared her one hot look. "Nope. I was thinking where will we go?" Jacob looked stern. "I thought I said you were going back to La Push?" Leah laughed.

"No, you said Seth not me. I told you, I'm sticking with your pack. Here I have a purpose, a goal, hope. Please do not take that from me." Leah turned her face away from Jacob. "Leah, I told you, I will be the barbaric wolf, no thoughts from me, only pain, you have lots of that." Jacob looked the other way, but his hand snaked out to take hers.

"I told you, I will help you with that. Whether you take me or not, I will still leave La Push! We would not even be physically close. I'll work, go to community college. Take yoga, but I…." Sam strained to hear what she was saying. She was whispering now. "I need you to be there Jake. Believe it or not, you are the most comforting presence I have. I need you to keep me sane."

Jacob stopped in her tracks. He turned to the still crying Leah. He turned her face to his, looked soulfully in her tearful eyes, then tugged at her body and cradled it close to him. "Believe me Leah, I need you too, but I do not want to be selfish. Two in a pack is much, too much intimate. If you come with me, I might never let you go away again. I will rely to hear your thoughts so much that I might force you to phase once in a while."

Leah laughed and hugged Jacob tighter. "I promise to bring you lots of hotdog when we decide to meet in the woods. Then maybe you could visit me in the city, I'll give you a bath, clothes, you will shop with me and we'll watch a movie and talk, then I'll live with you in the woods then go back to the city. I promise to phase every night so we could talk. Maybe we'll do the live together twice or thrice a month." Leah cuddled unconsciously and Jake pulled her closer.

"Sounds like a pretty good deal. Okay, I'm taking you with me. I'll come visit you once you get settled next week or so. When do we leave?" Leah thought about it for a moment. "Anytime." Jacob nodded. 'We'll say goodbye to everyone first. This may be the last time we get to see them. Then we will go." Leah opened her mouth to protest. Jacob stopped her with a finger. "Seth will want to talk to you sometimes." Leah nodded and together, entwined, they watched the setting sun as Sam looked over in pain.

He was about to loose Leah, his Leah. No he will not allow that to ever happen there must be a way to stop them from leaving, just a month, he'll settle to have her with him for a month, then she could go leave him permanently and move on. He has Emily, this was just a malfunctioning reaction.

Crap that, he felt so sick and hollow inside.

**0--o--0--o--0**

**Kyria: There you have it. Please review, there will be more to come.**


End file.
